The knowing
by The Boondocks Assassin
Summary: Bella Swan and Paul Lahote have been best friends since they were 14 but at the age of 16 she was taken away, though they still kept contact, they never saw each other. Two years later after she was taken, at the age of eighteen they meet again.What will the pack think of it?
1. Chapter 1

Quil's P.O.V

'Who the hell is this Bella chick?!' let me start from the ,Sam,Jacob were in the garage with me fixing cars when Paul's phone starts ringing. Paul has always been a disclosed person, a hotheaded person, ladies man, the best fighter I've ever seen he's even better than both Sam and Jacob. Paul's childhood was rough , his dad would beat on him and his mom, his dad was sent to jail then bailed out by one of his buddies, then he never appeared again. Paul picked up his phone while the rest of us tried to listen in on his conversation while trying to be inconspicuous about it. EMPHASIS ON 'TRYING'!

Sam just stood there watching him

"Hey cujo! Miss me?" said a teasing voice on the other end. it sounded like a girl would a girl talk to Paul that way even grown men are scared of him.

"of course i missed you, who wouldn't!Mama has missed you too! she really wants to see you!What you been up too? asked Paul who was leaning against the car he was working on.

"I miss mama too. And of course you too! who wouldn't seriously?But you know me still fighting,flipping through the air and dancing! same old same old. Why you asking?"She asked

"Nothing Bella you just sound different excited about something you know."Paul said suspiciously. I looked over at Sam and Jacob mouthing 'do you know who he is talking to?' Jacob shook his head No but same didn't do anything so i know he knew something, but he didn't say anything.

"Just some good news!" Bella said merrily

"what?"Paul asked

"I'm coming home soon"

"Really that great!When?"

"i got one showcase,one meet and one more fight, then i'm over at LaPush until i'm not wanted then i'm going to get laid, drunk of my ass."

"That's hardly true, your going to always be wanted by me and mama unless she finds out about your fighting then your all good." I starred incredulously at Paul, WHAT THE FUCK! i looked outside to see if the world froze i must be dreaming.

"Oh well i'm going to let you go i'm going to find a good guy to get laid by."Bella said with a sigh

"yeah good luck with that must guys are lining up, so it shouldn't be hard"

"No it's finding a good one that's the problem"

Paul chuckled like i said"good luck with that."

Paul hung up and went back to work like cleared his throat Paul looked up at him and narrowed his eyes at him"What?" he snapped Jacob rolled his eyes and said " who is she?"

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan she is a dancer, gymnast and an illegal underground fighter and my best friend since i was 14. Wanna know her social security number while were at it?why do you care about it?" Paul practically whispered

'Hmm i wonder is she any good' " Is she any good?" I wondered out loud

"At what?" Paul snapped

"dancing, gymnast and fighting"

"the only thing i have seen her do is fight and she is the best of the best. I've seen her win against a guy twice her size and barely have a scratch on her though dancing and her gymnastics just look her up on the internet or something."

and that is exactly what i'm going to do when Embry gets off patrol.


	2. Were going to meet her?

Embry's P.O.V

Jesus Christ I think i can't feel my soul. I'm sore everywhere. That is the first and last time i pull an all-night homework day then have patrol for 6 hours. No fucking way. I trot back into my backyard and phase back pull on my cut-offs. I open the backdoor of the house that connects to the kitchen and made my way to the refrigerator, made myself 6 sandwiches walked up the stairs eating them and crashed on my bed.

10 Hours later

I groaned as i blinked groggily. i looked at the disturbance who unfortunately didn't an OFF button. Jacob was standing in my doorway with a smirk that made me want punch him in the throat.

"Emily's making breakfast right now." Jacob announced as if that's going to make up for his annoying habits of poking people when they are sleeping.

"Alright give me about 20 minutes to get there!" i hollered down the down the stairs as i heard him leave my doorway. After i showered i walked down to the kitchen to find Jacob sitting at my kitchen table eating scrambled eggs. He looked up and got up and said " Quil wants to know if he can use your laptop?"

"Sure why?"

"He said he would tell us when we got to Emily's" Jacob said uncertainly

"OH NO the last time Quil used my laptop he got so many viruses on it from porn sights it's not even funny!" It took me forever to get them out

"He said he is not going to do that, he said he needs it for research"

"oh let me get it now''

I went up the stair and grabbed my laptop and started walking towards Sam's and Emily's. When got there Quil was stuffing his face with one of Emily's special huge muffins. Sam was whispering quietly in Emily's ear while she stirred some muffin batter. Quil looked up from inhaling his third muffin so far.

"So what do you need my laptop for?" i asked wearily

"I need it to research someone" he said with a straight face, hmm maybe he is serious for once. I powered it up and put in my password and passed it to him and watched him as he pulled up YouTube and searched Isabella Marie Swan.

"Why are you searching some chick named Isabella Marie Swan for?Who is she is?" Emily turned around and looked surprised at Quil. A whole long page came up of random words. Emily came up from behind Quil and looked at the screen. She pulled the laptop towards her against Quil's protests typed in a few words and then handed it back to Quil a whole new page came up from a exclusive dance website.

" That's what Bella looks like, she is beautiful isn't she." it came out as a statement as if she dared anyone to cross her. i looked closely at the picture of looked short, petite and the natural beautiful girl, her figure was very curvy. I was shocked " who is this girl?" I asked

" She is the girl that talks with Paul on the phone, she must be important because it's not the usual clingy booty call and Paul said they have been friends since they were 14 and she had the balls to call him 'CUJO' " Quil exclaimed frustrated all of gathered around the laptop as he said ' there is a video' he click play and the music started and the camera focused on her. She was wear a white flimsy camisole and white boy shorts ( this dance is form so you think you can dance 'Que Sera Sera ' Jennifer Terran contemporary solo [20 best female solo's(in my opinion) 4:00-4:42) her moves were precise and graceful and damn she is flexible as hell HOLY SHIT!

" so Paul also said she can do gymnastics but dont you think you want to wait and see it in real life?" Quil stated,Emily nodded then did a double take just as a understood what he just said.

"Wait when is she coming to LaPush and how do you know this?" voicing mine and Emily's questions.

"She told Paul on the phone when she called him yesterday Sam, Quil and me were in the garage ; but she said she had stuff to do also before she gets here." explained Jacob

Well hopefully everything is done quickly so the Pack can meet her, because if you can calm Paul i say you are a god send.


End file.
